Aqua Raid
'''Aqua Raid '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his brothers have gone to the Bermuda Triangle and are using submarines to find the Ancient King's Treasure. Robert goes on a Deep Sea Treasure Hunt on an underwater submarine, and reaches some deep sea treasure surrounded by two red snakes. Robert safely makes it through, and reaches a treasure chest. Inside, he uncovers two gems (blue and green), four gold coins, and a skull. Hover, the deadly venomous sea snakes notice him, and he fires harpoons at both of them. He quickly swims off on his sub scooter as more sea snakes stand guard. Terrence and Tyler go on an underwater scooter and find a small rock formation. Terrence goes down and drills through the rock with his jackhammer, but notices two glowing fangs. It turns out to be a huge angler fish (ironically, it's two large lower teeth glow but it's lure does not), and chases them out. However, Tyler fires both of his harpoons at it, and the angler fish explodes into pieces. Terrence then continues drilling through the rock, but is still paranoid another mega angler fish may be waiting. However, none come back, and the duo escape with four golden coins. Athansios goes in an underwater exploration rover, complete with working treads, a robotic arm, and a drill for collecting undersea crystals. However, a huge lobster approaches, and chases him throughout the ocean. Athansios fires a double barreled cannon at the titanic lobster, but is survives the shots. Scottie swims over and fires a harpoon at the lobster, and kills it, sending giant lobster parts, armor, and huge claws floating to the surface. The duo escape with two blue crystals, one of which is held in the rover's mechanical arm. Prisco goes in a small underwater scooter and to a shipwreck. He uses the electronic arm to collect some coins next to the king's skeleton. He then activates the magnetic arm, which grabs two magnet safe boxes. He searches through the wreck and finds a golden plate and a treasure chest. However, when he grabs the chest with the robot arms, the mast collapses. Cyan arrives and realizes that Prisco has too much treasure to hold the chest, and the duo swim off with their fortune as two green snakes and a yellow crab watch. Robert and Boyce go in a trident tipped battle submarine and find jewel encrusted treasure deep beneath them. Unfortunately, it is a path to a huge tiger shark. Boyce swims out and uses a harpoon cannon to fire a spear at the tiger shark. However, the shark is about to eat him, until Robert fires a large missile from the sub, exploding the tiger shark. Boyce grabs the plate of jewels (green, red, and yellow) and swims back to the submarine with Robert and they go off. Terrence goes in the biggest submarine of all, and finds a pirate skeleton with treasure. He detaches Tyler in a mini sub, but a huge monster crab arrives. Tyler fires two harpoons at the huge monster crab, and Terrence pokes it with all four spears of his Crab Crusher. Terrence realizes this going to take much longer, and deploys another mini sub (which is autopilot one) to get the sunken treasure from the skeleton. However, once Terrence fires his launching aqua missile at the savage sea beast, it explodes, and the dup escapes with the skeleton's barrel of jewels and coins. Robert, Athansios, Scottie, and Prisco go in the Aquabase to recap all their treasure, but a huge squid attacks. Scottie mans the harpoon cannons and fires the spear cannons, shooting twelve spears in total, all hitting the sea monster. The squid persists, but Athansios goes in the defense turret and fires six spears at the titanic squid. Prisco goes in the mini sub from the ramp and deploys it, then fires his dual cannon at the huge squid. Robert has to either use the harpoon cannon Gatling Guns or the spring loaded gun, and chooses the latter. Robert fires the launcher, and it explodes and kills the squid. The four meet up, and then have cups of coffee at a control panel, while a small crab stares at them from the giant rounded window. Continuity This episode takes place before Atlantis with various sources. For example, a skeleton wearing a diving helmet is shown at the Portal to Atlantis. When they are fighting a huge crab, they end up destroying a gray recolor of the Crab Crusher, symbolizing that they are no longer on the Aqua Raid and are instead looking for Atlantis. Trivia * A macabre detail is shown when the squid explodes, as a diver with a skull for a head floats out of it's belly. * Skittleflake appears as a catfish in the background. * The episode has started airing more frequently as of December 2018, likely to promote Asheren Odyssey. Category:TV show episodes Category:Venturian Battle Category:Episodes of Venturian Battle Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2016 Category:November